My Nonexistent Childhood
by LibbyTheRipper
Summary: Just a story I kinda made up about Jayy Von Monroe from BOTDF. It focuses on his childhood... Hopefully it'll be good. Idk, it was kinda an on the spot idea.
1. Recalling My Past

Ok, so I thought it'd be neat to maybe come up with a true yet not so true past for Jayy Von Monroe of Blood On The Dance Floor. For those of you who don't know, his childhood wasn't so great. Which I briefly explain in this chapter. There will be more to come. This was just an on the spot type idea so I only have this much done for now. Anyways hope you enjoy. And remember, I'm not trying to make it completely true so don't feel the need to tell me all the errors I've made regarding what his childhood really was like. K thanks. Bye!

* * *

You know, I never thought I'd open up… Especially not to millions of people on the internet. But I was wrong. Because here I am sitting at a desktop typing what comes to mind to post on the internet. I'm trying to recall my "childhood". It's the start of all the problems that led me to where I am today, being proud of my imperfections and singing to deal with emotional pain that comes from years ago. Don't get me wrong! I love my attitude towards life, and I love the way I am today! But only five or six years ago I would totally disagree with myself now. I'm Jayy Von Monroe of Blood On The Dance Floor and this is my story.

I think I got the inspiration from a song I'm sure you've all heard-Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. So, let's start from the beginning.

I remember always being..different. I never fit in. Never. Although I wasn't different, problems didn't arise until middle school. I felt like I had to push the boundaries, you could say. See how far I could take my originality.. At that age, there's a bully in every class. And if there's a bully, there's a target. Unfortunately, the target was me. I was the prey. The helpless one. The one who was bold enough to be himself, but not to fight back. At least in middle school the bullying was nothing physical. Only verbal.

But once I got to high school, everything changed. There people would punch you the first day for no reason. Bullying became more than just being called a fag in the halls. I was beaten. My mom was worried the whole. But she didn't take action until I was literally beaten to a pulp by some seniors one day. After that I had to show up to school late and leave school early. I sat in a classroom by myself all day. Of course I still learned. I was just by myself. Any time I went into the hall, even to just go to the bathroom, a police had to follow me. I had to get lunch before the lunch bell rang. I would get it and go back to the classroom to eat alone.. Or maybe if I was lucky, the teacher would be in there and I'd talk to her.


	2. Insecurities

Well once again, I'm going to remind I don't intend on this to be realistic... Well, that's not the word I'm looking for. Whatever. I know this isn't accurate? Or true, I guess. I prefer to create my own scenario instead of actually searching and searching on the internet for hours to figure out the truth. Anyways, I know you could care less about me ranting on and on. And I assume most of you skip right over this. But oh well, I'm still typing it. Anyways, I'm going to start on the story now.

* * *

You know, I've always been interested in behaviors: mental illnesses, disorders, bullying... The list goes on and on. I remember being in 7th grade and spending hours on the computer at the local library. What I was searching? Bullying. Nothing in particular about bullying. I wanted to know everything there was to know. I don't remember ever finding anything that helped me fix my situation at school. But at least I knew a bully's thought process.

Insecurities.

That one word has thousands yet only one meaning. That one word says it all. I mean, what is there to say? For the most part, you can two ways. You can either take it as flaws or beautiful imperfections. I don't understand why flaws are so bad. Everyone has them. And everyone knows this. I have many flaws, and yes I know. I'm proud of my imperfections. But I'm getting a little sidetracked.

My insecurities got me thinking. To embrace or hide them? At the time, I chose to hide them. I mean, everyone else did..and to be normal I had to do what everyone else done. But by the time I got to high school, I realized changing yourself for others is always unsatisfying and too time consuming.

So I simply said, "fuck it." I'm Jeremy and I'll be Jeremy. I think that decision was for the best but it did not make school any easier...


End file.
